2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Tzhaar Fight Caves
Note that the Tzhaar Fight Caves is a safe minigame. Should you die during the minigame, you will lose no items, but anything that has been dropped will be lost upon leaving the minigame. '' Introduction The fight caves is a mini-game where you fight solo against waves of monsters before you face the 'Jad ' and if you manage to defeat all the waves you will recieve the best cape, the famous fire cape. Location Under the Karamja volcano at the tzhaar area. Monsters Recommendations Although there are no requirements to enter the Tzhaar Fight Caves, it is highly recommended that the player comes well prepared and has a decent combat level. The below recommendations may not all be necessary to the player depending on how experienced they are with the Fight Caves, although it is highly recommended to atleast have the following stats and equipment before attemping it. ''Note that the Tzhaar Fight Caves is a safe minigame. Should you die during the minigame, you will lose no items, but anything that has been dropped will be lost upon leaving the minigame. #A Ranged level of 70+. #A Defence level of 70+. #43+ Prayer for access to all protection prayers. #Black Dragonhide Body (or Karil's). #Verac's helmet. #Verac's Plateskirt. #Amulet of Fury (or Glory). #A powerful Ranged weapon such as a fully charged Crystal Bow. #Ranging potion(s). #Numerous Prayer potions. #Good food or Saradomin Brews. #Super Restore potions (if using Saradomin Brews). The Fight There are 62 waves you must endure in order to reach Jad. The 63rd wave is Jad himself. Waves 1-14: This wave is rather easy, with the highest level being two Tok-Xil (level-90). They attack you with Ranged and can do a lot of damage if you are not careful. You may want to pray against them occasionally, but doing so is not suggested as you will need your prayer later on. Waves 15-30: Now the Fight Caves start to get harder, by adding a Yt-MejKot (level-180) into the mix. This monster is pure melee. You can use smaller monsters to block, and range him if you wish, only after killing the Tok-Xil and Tz-Kih first. If you choose to melee this monster, which isn't advised due to it's ability to heal when close to you, use the prayer Protect from melee. Waves 31-60: As soon as you finish off the two Yt-MejKot, immediately put on your Protect from magic prayer. From now on until the final wave you will be facing a Ket-Zek (level-360). This monster can deal up to 500 damage without your Protect from magic prayer on and can also do melee damage if you get too close. You will likely have to keep your Protect from magic prayer on for every normal wave onwards unless you kill the Ket-Zek first in every wave. Remember when you face this monster always watch your prayer points and kill the Tz-Kih before they drain your prayer points. It is suggested to range every monster from now on. You can melee smaller monsters if you need to and want to save arrows but make sure to kill the Ket-Zek first so you can save prayer, but remember to turn it back on after finishing the current wave. Players may try to trap monsters behind each other in a line, melee the ones in the front and range the ones in the back. Wave 61: If you are not at full life points and are approaching the TzTok-Jad, then these last two waves are your last chances to heal. Make sure that you have enough special bar to use your Enhanced Excalibur to heal if you need to before TzTok-Jad appears. Wave: 62: This is the final wave before the TzTok-Jad (level-702). Like other final waves it will contain two of the strongest monsters from proceeding waves: two Ket-Zek (level-360). Make sure your prayer is as close to maximum (without wasting a dose of Prayer potion (4), and that the Protect from magic prayer is on. Stand in the marked spot shown on the image below (on the north side of the Italy shaped rock). You may also wish you drink a dose of Saradomin Brew (4) to boost your life points above it's maximum, so the TzTok-Jad is less likely to kill you in one hit. Proceed to range one of the Ket-Zek's and then the other. After you have finished killing the last Ket-Zek, TzHaar-Mej-Jal will appear in the chat box to warn you that the TzTok-Jad is coming. Protect from ranged first. Now comes the hard part, you must slay the mighty TzTok-Jad. Version one: Lure and kill Make sure you turn on auto retaliate if he attacks out of visible range! With protect from magic prayer on stand in the position above. Try to keep your hp above 90 and run at Jad and shoot, then run back to the spot you were before. If you're hit quickly get back up into the 90s that ensures you that you will not die quickly if he was to suddenly hit you highly. When Jad's healers appear it is important to either hit them all once to get them on you(you will have to tank their attacks, you also have to keep an eye out for the attack Jad is about to use!) This way the healers direct their attention at you and stop healing Jad. Another way is to Kill them as quickly as possible to reduce the amount of healing, then return to defeating Jad. Verson two: The Hard Way The hardway does not use a safespot and requires one to pay close attention to Jad's attack styles. Depending on the type will require a different Prayer because if gotten wrong huge amounts of damage can be dealt. As soon as the fight begins heal to full health and full prayer points while also turning on protect from ranged. You can tell the different atatck styles by how he stomps which requires protect from ranged, and how he leaps up is an idication of Magic. When he is half his hp his healers will come, you know that you should defeat them then finish off Jad. Rewards ''Main article: Fire cape '' TzTok-Jad or any of the monsters in Tzhaar Fight Caves, do not drop anything. However, upon defeating the fight caves the player will be rewarded the Fire cape and some TokKul for their hard efforts. Category:Minigames